


his patience never lasts (and foreplay is essential)

by WattStalf



Series: cos your love's got the best of me (baby, you're making a fool of me) [36]
Category: Baccano!
Genre: Dirty Talk, F/M, Foreplay, death kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-29
Updated: 2019-07-29
Packaged: 2020-07-20 14:03:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,245
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19993420
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WattStalf/pseuds/WattStalf
Summary: Alone at last.





	his patience never lasts (and foreplay is essential)

**Author's Note:**

> they don't actualll fuck in this but they gonna  
> In my fic where Lua was missing Ladd when he was in prison i mentioned them taking a different train trip before where he teased her about throwing her off the train so yeah, here that is

“Alone at last,” Ladd says, closing the door behind them. The room that they’re going to stay in is cramped, but it’s just an overnight trip, and they don’t mind being in such close quarters anyway. He has to travel for a little bit, and this time, he has deemed it safe enough to allow her to come along with him. Lua is glad; she always misses him when he’s gone, and it’s always so terribly boring.

This is the first trip they’ve taken together, and even if it isn’t anything major, it will still be nice to get to spend that time together. But once Ladd has the door closed behind him, he makes it very clear just how he wants to enjoy their night on the train, and it has little to do with actually sleeping in their cramped room, at least for a little while.

He’s upon her in no time at all, his arm wrapped halfway around her waist, his hand on the small of her back as he pulls her closer towards him. She can feel his growing erection like this, and she wonders when that started, if it’s been difficult to conceal it, or if he’s been able to keep himself completely under control until just now, when he has her alone.

“Lua,” he says, and then he repeats it, always loving to say her name out loud. “Lua, you know, I’ve been thinking about this a lot. A train is a really, really dangerous place for you, you know that?”

“Oh?” she asks with a soft smile, looking up at him from under her lashes, playing along with him.

“It is,” he insists. “It’s very, very dangerous, for anyone, really, but especially you. I mean, anyone could fall right off, you know that? And falling off a train, well, that’s not something you can survive real easy, right?”

“I suppose it isn’t,” she agrees, shivering with excitement. She can feel him twitching with his own excitement, and she adds, “Anyone could fall right off.”

“Yeah, that’s right! Anyway could fall right off, and splat! That’d be the end of them, then and there.” He grins at her, his eyes darkening, no doubt imagining the carnage and getting a sort of arousal from that as well. “So, you can see how dangerous a train would be for any old person, doncha?” When she nods, he says, “Yeah, so I bet you’re wondering how it’s especially dangerous for you, aren’t you? Well, aren’t you?”

When she nods again, his grin nearly splits his face. He’s been waiting to say this to her, and even though she knows the gist of what he’s going to say before he says it, she listens eagerly nonetheless. “It’s because you’ve got a mad man like me who might just push ya right off when you least expect it.  _ Just _ when you think that you’re safe, isn’t that just awful?”

Lua shudders hard then, the dull pulse between her legs intensifying for a moment; she’s thought, on multiple occasions, that she might be able to get off on his threats alone, if only he were patient enough to help her test that theory. But he never is, so she’s never had the chance to find out, though he’s gotten her plenty close to it on his own.

“Oh, you like that, huh?” He leans his face down, nuzzling her neck as he speaks. “Of course you like that, because you’re just  _ dying _ for me to kill you, right, doll?” He chuckles at his own joke, and his breath tickles her neck. “It’s too bad that I’m not ready yet, huh? Cos I’m just such a tease, it really isn’t fair to you. Poor, poor Lua.”

There is a pause as he nibbles at her neck, before he exhales. “But, you know, that doesn’t really mean anything, does it? For all you know, I’m just resisting and denying you to keep building it up, to make you  _ think _ that there’s no way on earth today’s the day I’m gonna kill ya. That’d be more perfect, wouldn’t it? Wouldn’t it?”

He jerks his hips against hers to punctuate his question. “I think that would be the most perfect. After all, if you’re expecting me to kill you, where’s the fun in that? None at all, none at all, so! Isn’t it better if I trick you into thinking you’re safe? I mean, it’s bad enough that you  _ want _ it so bad! I might as well create  _ some _ fun for myself!”

Now, Lua’s legs are going weak beneath her and she can hardly breathe. Ladd is really dragging this out to tease her; his patience might actually outlast her this time. She doesn’t know how much more of this she can take, and she squeezes her thighs together, trying to alleviate some of her aching arousal. Were she a more vocal lover, she might have already begun begging him to fuck her, but instead, she only whimpers, and tries to see what she can take care of on her own.

Ladd continues, whether he realizes how much he is teasing her or not. “What would you think of me dangling you off the roof?” he asks, pulling back so he can look her in the eyes. There is a childlike excitement in his eyes that contrasts the darkness behind them, the malice in his smile. “Would you like it if I dangled you off the top of the train while it was still moving, Lua?  _ Would you _ ?”

He practically snarls the last question, and she jolts, knowing that she isn’t far now. “I know that you would, you make it so obvious, doll, you really can’t hide anything like that from me. You would like it because you’d have no idea if I would drop you to your death or not, and that would just turn you on  _ so much _ ! Hell, it’s turning you on just  _ thinking  _ about it, isn’t it?!”

“It is,” she agrees, her voice cracking, and he laughs.

“I could do it, too, real easy. You’re light as a feather, you know, and I’m way, way stronger than you. I could hold you and dangle you and even  _ throw _ you, and your life would literally be in my hands! Just one hand, even!” He’s moving his hips again, an erratic rhythm as he creates a bit of friction for himself. His patience will not outlast her, if he’s resorted to this already; he will fuck her before he loses control, he won’t want to waste it before they’ve even taken their clothes off.

“ _ Lua _ ,” he whines, suddenly impatient, as if it’s her fault that he’s dragged things out for so long. “I want you so  _ bad _ , Lua, I can’t help myself anymore! You can feel what you do to me, right? When I see how eager you are for me to kill you, and how much it’s driving you wild that I won’t do it yet, how can I be expected to help myself?!”

He kisses her hard, and reaches for the zipper on the back of her dress, and it will be just a matter of time before he’s buried inside of her, both of them desperately and pathetically working their hips against the other’s, until they’ve both managed to get off. With how perfectly he’s built the anticipation this time, it’s impossible to tell which of them will be the first to come.

**Author's Note:**

> If you're interested in my writing updates, please follow my fanfiction twitter @WattStalf  
> I'll follow back so long as you don't post anything hateful!


End file.
